There You'll Be
by Wyltk
Summary: Harry goes out to destory Voldmort leaving Hermione behind. Lots of surprises, h/h, and slight violence.


AN: This is not my first fic but it is one of the only ones I've ever sent in. So I hope you guys don't hate it to much. Enjoy. Oh and one more thing this is a Harry/Herm fic.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own the song or Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
There You'll be  
  
By Wyltk  
  
  
  
Harry placed his hand on the side of Hermione's face looking in her eyes. His 5"9 frame slightly towered over her short 5"3.  
  
"It's almost graduation, Harry! Please you can't leave!" Hermione looked at her boyfriend for three years, tears stinging her eyes. His arms cam around her and he gently placed his chin on top of her head. Kissing her hair as tears came to his eyes. He pushed them back and hugged her tighter. Pulling back slightly he smiled at her.  
  
"Herm, I'll be back you'll see. And then we will go on a date maybe to Hogsmeade." He said smiling bravely.  
  
"But what if you never come back? What if you di...' he placed his fingers on her lips and shushed her. "I won't. Bye, Herm." His hand caressed the side of her face. Turning he was about to leave when she pulled him around to face her again.  
  
"I love you, Harry. Always and forever." Harry slowly leaned down kissing her lips softly. As tears fell down her face. Wiping them away with his thumb he gave her one last deep look.  
  
"Prefect." He whispered. He then turned and left the Gryffindor common room. Hermione ran towards the window wanting to see him leave. Her hand was clenched around a locket at her neck.  
  
It was a beautiful piece. It was gold with small white rose buds around her name, which was carved into it. Harry had told her he was working in that shop over the summer in 5th year and had seen her pass the window and stare at the locket.  
  
It had then been plain gold back then. So with the money he had earned he bought it and carved her name in it with his wand. He then enchanted the flowers on so they bloomed whenever they were together. He had given it to her just yesterday and now she realized why.  
  
It had been a good bye.  
  
Inside were three pictures that flashed. One was of Ron and her goofing off as they waited for the train to arrive at Hogwarts. Another was of all three of them smiling and waving happily up at her. And the last one was taken at the Yule Ball last year.  
  
Her hair put back into a half braid and the rest was left bushy as it traveled down her back. Her dress was dark blue and went down to her ankles. Harry, his new forest-green dress robes matching nicely with her dress, had his arms wrapped around her and was softly kissing her. She had watched the pictures for hours on end.  
  
Sighing she looked out again and saw Harry turn around from his place on his trusty Firebolt. The invisibility cloak swirled around him as he looked at her. She could swear he was crying as she pressed her face to the window trying to get as close as possible to him.  
  
He raised his hand in goodbye smiled at her and put the invisibility cloak around him and his broom.  
  
Hermione walked up to her dorm still dressed. 'He's never said I loved you.' She realized as she sat down on the bed. What a selfish thing to think of now! She chastised herself as she lay back to go to bed. There was a piece of parchment on the bed in an envelope. Picking it up she again slid off the bed to go read it by the fire. It was too dark to read it up here. Going back down she sat in the armchair curled up as she looked at the front. 'Hermione.' She read off the envelope. 'Odd who could have written this?' tearstains had run some of the ink but she could still easily read it.  
  
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
As you probably know I am gone. And I wrote this in case I never come back. I must have written this letter Ten times before I finally got it write. If I would have worked this hard in History of Magic I sure would have gotten A's like you. You know I was thinking about my life. How things seem kinda nuts sometimes but in the end everything turns out for the best. Learning Sirius was my godfather and not a convicted criminal for one. Letting Peter go I'm sure will be another one.  
  
Remember first year? I was so nervous and you seemed totally unafraid. I admired you. Your knowledge. When you helped me solve that riddle I was almost sure you were the smartest witch in the world. In second year when you solved the Chamber of Secrets before any of us I was sure you were going to die. Remember after fifth year? I talked you into visiting me and had "Snuffles" write a letter to make sure you and Ron got to come. Ron had to stay in my room and you had to stay in the guestroom. I still remember the horrified looks on their faces!  
  
You know I remember something Dumbledore told me when I asked him about Flamel. He said, "To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." I thought about that a lot when I made my decision to go after Voldemort. I thought a lot about things like that. The Marauders, the Weasleys, my friends, even the Dursley's. I thought about you a lot to. About how what ever you decided to do you will do great. As you always have.  
  
I want to tell you there is one thing I regret more then anything else in my life. I regret not having told you of my feelings. I wasn't for sure but you always were. So Ms. Hermione Granger I love you. You are my life. If I should not make it please keep going.  
  
I love you,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
PS: Ron and Dumbledore have notes also. You won't have to explain anything.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I think back on these times  
  
And the dreams we left behind  
  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed  
  
To get to have you in my life  
  
When I look back on these days  
  
I'll look and see your face  
  
You were right there for me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Harry sighed looking back at Hermione's face one last time before turning around. He urged his broom to go faster and it obeyed easily as it soared past the forest and on ward.  
  
"The Ministry refuses to help. I have to go Herm. I hope you'll understand. I won't let you guys down. I can't!" he said softly to himself. He passed quickly over London and then over the Dursley's. He had half a mind to take of his cloak and wave at them as they sat on the newly built porch.  
  
Finally he reached a forest slightly past the graveyard where Cedric had died. Shivering her got of his broom. Pain started to build in his scar but he pushed it to the back of his mind.  
  
He had weeded the location of Voldemort out of Snape who was a double agent. Snape had not been happy at letting the information slip. Harry had the suspicious feeling that Snape would be quite scary when he came back.  
  
He put his cloak over the broom and hid it in the bushes. They knew he was here. There was no need of the cloak now. As he walked into the forest and kept walking as his mind wandered. Thinking back slowly he could picture Ron smiling at him as Pig flew around his head hooting happily.  
  
The opening day of "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" and the twin's happy faces came into focus. Dumbledore's eyes were soon twinkling in amusement at him and Snape's smirk as they caught Herm and him locked in the closet. They were trying to get a notebook!  
  
Ginny and Mrs. Weasley came to his imagination as the cooked supper. Mr. Weasley, Percy, Bill, and Charlie were next as they all waited for supper to start. Then the Marauders came to view in that picture he had gotten from Hagrid.  
  
Finally Hermione stood before him looking like an angel as she smiled up at him.  
  
His mind went to their first kiss and he smiled unconsciously. He had promised to give her a ride on his firebolt in the middle of fifth year.  
  
Ron, the new captain, called it quits early because he had a date though he took lots of teasing for this especially from his brothers. And since he had been relatively clean he had motioned Hermione over after everyone left.  
  
When she had reached him he had grabbed her waist hoisted her on the broom and flown off before she could protest. She had wrapped her arms around his waist as she was sitting side ways with both legs dangling. His arms wrapped around either side of her as he guided his broom along. She had her head buried in his chest and he smiled.  
  
"You know it's better if you look out not down." He whispered in his ear as they floated lazily. She lifted her head smiling at him as she looked around.  
  
"It's breath taking up here." She whispered as she snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Maybe. But I see something more so." said Harry staring at her. He swooped down and let her off before jumping off himself.  
  
He had taken her to his favorite spot in the middle of the forbidden forest. It was a small clearing with a water fountain in the middle made out of pearl. The fountain itself had ivy creeping up it but inscribed in it was the founders four names. Water still flowed magically from it. The grass was also kept short by magic though beautiful flowers were growing wild through out it.  
  
"Oh my. How did you find this?" she had asked and he had smiled. "Magic." She softly sat at the fountains base and traced the names. Sitting down next to her he lowered his head to hers.  
  
Harry shook his head snapping out of his thoughts as he realized he was in front of a large Mansion barley visible through the trees. Giving one quick thought back to his friends he opened the door.  
  
  
  
~One day later~  
  
  
  
Hermione stepped into the Great Hall and sat down at the edge of the Gryffindor table without even saying hello to Ron. Ron himself had not even noticed her and was busy moving food around his plate.  
  
Graduation was in five days and they weren't even talking to any one. And then there was Harry. No one had seen him since yesterday evening. Rumors of what happened were flying around. Maybe that's what set both Ron and Hermione off.  
  
They had been talking about Harry's disappearance and someone had mentioned that maybe Voldemort had killed him. That was all it took before Hermione promptly burst into tears and fled the Great Hall Ron also stood up gave them a dirty look and left. It was only then that they noticed neither had eaten anything.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hermione rushed to the picture of the fat lady only to find she was gone. Sinking down in front of the painting she started to sob in her hands. "Harry... HARRY!!!" screaming her sobs became harder and she felt two arms warp around her.  
  
"I know, Herm. I know." whispered Ron. He patted her back awkwardly his own tears quickly mixing with hers. "He'll come back. I know he will. I know."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there will always be a place for you  
  
For all my life I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Two nights later everyone was gathered in the great hall each of the discussing one of two things. Wither Harry's disappearance or graduation. Dumbledore had called them all there for a meeting and each of them were waiting impatiently trying to guess what he wanted to talk about.  
  
Ron and Hermione were the only ones not saying anything. They sat staring at the head table blankly even as their friends tried to get them to talk.  
  
Dumbledore walked into the hall from a door behind the staff table and went to his seat. He didn't sit down but stood facing them all as the room went dead silent.  
  
"As you all know." He began slowly and quietly though no one missed a word he said. "Harry Potter has been gone for three days. What some of you may not be aware of is the fact that Harry Potter has gone off to fight Lord Voldemort, alone."  
  
Snape's face contorted in a grimace and he stared straight ahead grasping onto his robes tightly.  
  
"We wish you all to pray to Jesus for Harry's protection. You may go..." Dumbledore turned his head as the front door creaked open and someone who was limping heavily walked in.  
  
"HARRY!" the scream came from Hermione who had jumped up causing everyone else to jump to. She had not shown any emotion since Harry had left, now that they put that together with her behavior, and now she was rushing full tilt at the figure limping towards the main table. By the time Ron had jumped up and started for him the man had stepped in to the light to reveal that it really was Harry.  
  
He smiled weakly at Hermione and held one of his arms around her as she snuggled against his side. "Harry. Oh Harry." She whispered tears stinging her eyes for the one hundredth time that day. Ron had reached him by then and gave him a hug as the clasped hands. "Nice to see you buddy." He said.  
  
Sliding his other arm around his shoulders as the moved him slowly to Dumbledore who was magically drawing a chair out of thin air. The chair was put down behind Harry and they backed him into it being careful not to hurt him.  
  
"Hello headmaster." said Harry chuckling weakly. Dumbledore walked towards him quickly smiling down at the young man proudly but with a serious edge. "Voldemort's dead." Gasps flew around the room as chatter broke out. Dumbledore waved his hand and everyone stopped.  
  
"I am correct in assuming that you were the one that took the Skele- Gro?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, I healed myself after the fight. Don't worry I heard what happens when you use too much. That's why my leg isn't healed." Harry explained shortly.  
  
"What happened to the Death Eaters?" Dumbledore asked bending down so they were eye level.  
  
"They are on their way here. Some of them were under a spell, others." Harry shrugged. "The Ziggers are dead. The were killed by Peter Petigrew." More gasps and startled whispering flew around. "He stopped them from killing me." He said as one of the girls in Hufflepuff broke into loud brokenhearted sobs. "The Death Eater's were only a small ways behind me. They disappated as far as they could and are now walking the rest of the way. They should be here any moment." Harry finished.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and stood up again facing the students. "Those who wish to fight stand up and form a circle around the ones that don't." he said. Immediately Ginny stood up followed closely by Draco, the Creevey brothers, and the girl who had just broken into sobs.  
  
Slowly but surely everyone stood their wands in their hands. The tables magically flew aside as everyone stood facing the only door ready for what awaited them.  
  
For the second time that night the door flew open. Dozens of people were outlined in the door as both sides stared at each other. And then in a rush half of the death eaters rushed forward and embraced their children their hoods flying off in their haste.  
  
The children pulled away slightly afraid of being hurt. But the parents were whispering to them and they suddenly smiled brightly. "Mom?" asked one Slytherin first year as she buried her face in her moms long robes clutching onto her.  
  
"It's all right," said one of the Death Eaters that had rushed forward "it was the Imperious Curse." People around them accepted it quickly but most were staring at the remaining Death Eaters and the Slytherins that were still standing all alone. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and a few other Slytherin's were standing, unmoving, watching the remaining Death Eaters.  
  
And then as if a bomb exploded in the still room people were attacking. The first wave of students went down taking a few Death Eaters with them. Different spells and counter spells were flying around the air people were screaming and others were trying to fight.  
  
A fourth year student flew into a wall after cursing one of the Death Eaters. Another soon followed. It was becoming Chaos as everyone attacked each other. Spells hit each other and ricochet off the walls. It seemed that no one was winning.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Well you showed me how to feel  
  
Feel the sky was in my reach  
  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
  
Your love made me make it through  
  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
  
You were right there for me  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Harry looked around trying to stand but finally giving up and staying seated. As he looked around his eyes landed on Hermione who was a few feet in front of him yelling spells as fast as she could as she tried to protect him. He grinned 'Herm always was protective.'  
  
Looking gratefully at her he again looked around spotting Ron as he threw a curse at a Death Eater only to be cursed from behind. Ron then turned and rushed at the Death Eater throwing a quick punch at him, as his wand had been knocked out of his reach. Finally after a few minutes of physical fighting Ron grabbed his wand and screamed "Stupefy!" and immediately the Death Eater hit the ground.  
  
Harry's eyes searched out the familiar from of Dumbledore and found him at the front yelling spells faster then anybody he had ever seen. His eyes started looking for the other forms of his teachers.  
  
There was Professor Mcgonagall who had just turned into a cat to miss the stunning spell making the Death Eater she was fighting look around for her. Unfortunately for him she had slipped through his legs and stunned him before he had even saw her.  
  
Professor Flitwick had fallen and was now being moved away from the battle by a pair of first years who seemed to be moving all the people who had fallen aside.  
  
Harry looked around for Professor Snape and spotted the Death Eater turncoat. He was backed into a corner his wand right under the two Death Eaters who had cornered him. Harry called out the disarming charm and their wands flew into Snape's hands instead of his. Snape quickly stunned and tied them up sending a grateful look towards Harry as he charged back into the fray, after picking his wand up.  
  
A scream echoed in front of him and he turned quickly. "HERMIONE!" he screamed. She was lying on the ground twitching a Death Eater right above her. He threw out his wand and screamed "STUPEFY!" He got up quickly taking only a few steps before he fell down beside Hermione cradling her head in his lap.  
  
"Herm. Come one darling you have to get up. Come on make it for me baby." He whispered totally death to anything going on around him.  
  
Then suddenly he felt someone pick him up by the collar and throw him halfway across the hall.  
  
Harry slowly lifted his head seeing his wand a few inches from his hands. Reaching out he had almost grabbed it when he felt himself being picked up again.  
  
"You killed Voldemort boy. Now I'm going to make you suffer." The voice of the Death Eater was slightly familiar but he couldn't place it before he was thrown again this time into the wall that was less then four feet from him. He let out a scream of pain as he made contact with the wall.  
  
His leg, which was only partially healed, was having to support all of his weight and almost immediately crumpled under him. It was getting hard to breathe. Harry realized dimly that his newly healed ribs were broken again.  
  
Through a haze of pain he realized the voice was talking again and the Death Eaters hood had fallen off. He silently recognized Lucius Malfoy face as he yelled. "CRUICO!"  
  
Harry bit into his lip trying to keep the scream contained. 'I refuse to dishonor my parents like this. I refuse to dishonor Neville's parents!' he kept saying as the spell stopped. He could still fill the pain echoing in every corner of his body.  
  
He looked over when he saw a shadow start towards him. He realized it was Neville, but Harry knew it was too late. He was going to die by Lucius Malfoy's hand.  
  
"AVADA..." And that confirmed it. He heard a start in the direction of the other students. No one had used this particular Forbidden spell. It seemed the Death Eaters were almost afraid to use it. He chuckled soundlessly besides him.  
  
"KADAVRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The spell flew of course hitting a few inches from his head. Everyone had now stopped and was staring at them all of the Death Eaters finally defeated.  
  
Draco Malfoy though was standing behind his father looking at him, disgusted. "You were going to kill him?" asked Draco as his father turned around to face him. "Expelliarmus!" Lucius Malfoy's wand flew into his son's hands. "Waddiwasi!" Draco yelled again as his father flew into a wall and ropes sprung out keeping him there.  
  
Soon the students were working gathering the Death Eaters, stunned and tied, into the middle of the room. Dumbledore and the other teachers placed a spell around them to insure their safety and to keep them their until the ministry made it.  
  
The students who weren't hurt or were just slightly hurt were placing the worse on magic stretchers and taking them to the hospital. While the ones who were too bad to help but well enough to wait were gathered in the hallways.  
  
Neville instead of helping the worse students were helping the one's in the hallway that he could. His knowledge of plants had many people up, perfectly well again.  
  
Meanwhile Draco, whose arm was hanging limply at his side, was helping Harry up. Ron came up to his other side his eyes black and a small trail of blood coming from his split lip. They got on either side or him conjuring a stretcher and walking him slowly towards the hospital wing.  
  
"Where's.. Herm?" asked Harry his mind forcing the pain back. "She's okay." Ron said skipping over the subject as his friend was clearly worried. "You?" he asked in a weak voice looking at both of them. "We're fine," said Draco as he and Ron looked at each other. It seemed all of their feelings had been put aside for one day.  
  
"Snape and Sinstra are helping out at the hospital wing. And the rest of the teachers are busy helping out in the Great Hall." Informed Ron trying to keep Harry's mind busy. Harry grinned weakly.  
  
"Make sure I don't get Snape. I sorta think he's still mad over me weeding the information out of him." said Harry with a small smile before he fell unconscious.  
  
Draco looked at Harry who was being rushed as fast as he could to the hospital wing without jarring his ribs. Which left them at quite a slow pace.  
  
They saw people run back and forth some going as slow as them. Carefully they sat Harry on one of the empty cots. There was not enough room in the hospital wing so unused classrooms were now filled with cots.  
  
  
  
As they were about to leave they saw Hermione rush in fully awake now. "Where's Harry!" she asked in a panic.  
  
"He's okay Hermione. We were just about to go tell Madam Pomfrey he was here." Ron explained calmly.  
  
"Don't bother there are more serious cases then me." Came another calm albeit slow voice.  
  
Hermione rushed in the room and berated Harry between rushed kisses she was giving him. She finally gave up on scolding him and just kissed him, which had both Draco and Ron chuckling at the look on Harry's face. He had a look that clearly said "If-this-is-what-it-takes-to-get-kissed-like- this-then-someone-wake-up-one-of-the-Death-Eaters."  
  
Chuckling still as they both walked down to the Great Hall to keep helping Draco spoke up. "Now isn't that so sweet?" he said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Oh yes!" said Ron mirth shining through his eyes. "So sweet I had to get a picture that can go onto the great hall's ceiling." He waved a camera in the air.  
  
Their laughter echoed back to the couple, or would have but they were a little busy.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there will always be a place for you  
  
For all my life I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am, there youll be  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
After a long night, where the ministry had shown up after all the work was done, everyone was secured, healed, and out of the hospital wing. Everyone besides Harry, who after two days, was still trying to get out of the clutches of Madam Pomfrey who had come to crying every time she saw him.  
  
The only reason he was escaping today was the fact it was graduation and Dumbledore had ordered her to let him go. "I'm okay!" Harry said for the fifth time that day. "Just cause you weren't able to heal my foot doesn't mean I'm going to die!" he complained as she finally handed him two crutches.  
  
"Alright. I still don't agree with Dumbledore you shouldn't be out of bed. Your ribs are still bruised and your foot." Trailing off she realized she was talking to an empty bed. Grumbling she started downstairs to watch the ceremonies.  
  
Harry snickered as he used his crutches clumsily. At least he wasn't back there listening to her. Sighing he slowly made his way to the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
The graduates were outside in a line waiting to enter. Ron smiled at him and waved him over. He was standing next to Lavender and Hermione was smiling shyly from behind him.  
  
"Hey Harry." She whispered hugging him as he stepped up next to her. They were to go in with pairs. He was told and Hermione was giving a speech being the top of the class. He smiled proudly at her as she nervously smiled.  
  
The girls were dressed in purple robes why the boys were dressed in green, the school colors. He grinned imaging it the other way around. He could just picture Ron's red hair clashing with the purple. Grinning brightly the first students went in to the sound of an unseen orchestra.  
  
Slowly but surely the line became smaller till only him and Herm were left to go in. As they walked in he saw Neville's parents smiling proudly at their son as they sat next to his grandmother. As it turns out they were put under a spell by their attackers to make them appear as if they had lost their minds. As soon as Voldemort was killed the spell was gone.  
  
There was the whole entire Weasley family who was grinning proudly at all four of them. And there was Draco's mother her face red from tears.  
  
Draco had been strangely nice to everyone even more so to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. A strange sort of respect had grown between the two of them, but as Draco had put it jokingly "This doesn't mean that I like you." Hermione had even told him Draco had apologized for calling her a mud- blood.  
  
It seemed no one could act mean towards each other after what they had been through, as half the Slytherin's were being nice to everyone.  
  
There were Hermione's parents smiling at him and whispering to each other. Her father winked suspiciously at him making Harry turn red.  
  
He had the feeling everyone's parents were here, at least their parents or another loved one. But as Harry searched the crowd it seemed no one was there for him.  
  
Sadly he walked forward on his crutches most everyone's eyes following him. He smiled at Hermione lending her some comfort as she wrings her hands. They sat down in the table that was set up for the graduates that was right next to the stage.  
  
"Now if you will let me introduce you to this year's class Victorian, Hermione Granger." Dumbledore said as the room broke into applause.  
  
"Hello every one." said Hermione as she stepped up to the mic. "I must say my 7 years at Hogwarts were anything but normal. Well as normal as you can get in Hogwarts. In fact my first year I was cornered in a bathroom by a troll, running from a three-headed dog, and trying to find the Sorcerer's Stone.  
  
"Hogwarts is a place with almost unlimited surprises. Wither it's the one hundred or more house elfs that work here unseen. Or watching Harry Potter fall of his broom nearly every year." Harry turned bright red in embarrassment as everyone laughed.  
  
"I resent that comment!" he yelled at her and she turned at him grinning.  
  
"Of course you do dear." Again laughter filled the room. "But as I stand up here all the things I've done seem to flash before me. But what I mostly remember are my friends standing by me. Even though we had our spats and our troubles they are the reason I'm here to day. So as most everyone makes speeches on how well everything went and how much they will miss the place I have but one thing to say. Nothing went right and I'm kinda glad to get outta this place.  
  
"The future is uncertain. But memories last forever. So as I walk out of here to face my future I have but one thing I want to say to you guys. Never forget." She stepped down to thunderous applause.  
  
As she sat next to Harry he pecked her cheek. "Great speech sweetheart." People then started up to the platform to get their diploma's each of them smiling broadly.  
  
"And now may I present to you the Hogwarts graduation class of 2001!"  
  
Pointed wizards hats were thrown in the air and some people were hugging and kissing, as everything seemed to be coming out of their wands from birds to stars.  
  
Fudge who had been standing to the side unnoticed walked up and with a magically magnified voice started to speak.  
  
"First I would like to apologize for interrupting your party. Also I would like to ask Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, and Ron Weasley to come up here."  
  
Sending each other curious looks the six people walked up to the platform and stepped behind Fudge waiting for him to speak again.  
  
"I did not believe Voldemort had risen four years ago. As it turns out he was and for the past three years has been terrorizing the wizarding community with help from his Death Eaters. This is why I give you all my most humble thanks and awards each of you, besides the seventh years, a plaque that thanks you. May you always be known as hero's."  
  
Claps came from every single parent, as most of the students turned red.  
  
"For the seventh years. For helping when most of you were hurt and for your bravery I, the Minister of Magic, award you the Order of Merlin, Second Class." Loud cheers and whistle were thrown around as each of the seventh years came up and collected their prize.  
  
It was a beautiful ring of silver with an old wizard's face on it. In a ring around the face were the words. "Order of Merlin ~ Second Class" and then the name was engraved on the bottom. It was in a box of the deepest blue. As the seventh year's left people noticed six boxes were still on the table.  
  
"Ms. Weasley please step forward." Ginny did so her face turning as red as her hair. "For being the first to stand when others wouldn't take the first step I award you the Special Order of Merlin." She was given another of the blue boxes this one had a strange white metal ring with "The Special Order of Merlin ~ Ginny Weasley" on it. She smiled proudly as she hugged Fudge and then before she walked off she hugged Dumbledore.  
  
She walked to her family proudly as they let out the loudest hoots. Her parents were clapping wildly while Percy leaned over to the wizard next to him and proudly whispered "That's MY sister!" Fred and George were throwing confetti in the air with their wands as Charlie and Bill hooted wildly and rushed towards her. As the commotion died down Fudge again spoke and any noise left was gone.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom. For helping to heal fellow students and keeping your head I, also, award you the Special Order of Merlin." His parents and grandmother were on there feet screaming and clapping wildly as he shook both Fudge's and Dumbledore's hands and ran towards his parents, his ring clutched in his hand.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. For standing up to those he loved, saving a fellow student's life, and being man enough to admit when he's wrong. (At this the ladies broke into wild applause) I award the Order of Merlin, First Class." A golden ring was given to him with the words "The Order of Merlin ~ First Class ~ Draco Malfoy". He shook Fudge's hand and went up to Dumbledore and shook his hand proudly. He turned and walked towards his mother who engulfed him in a hug crying.  
  
"Mr. Weasley." Ron's ears turned bright red as he stepped up. "For Bravery, loyalty and the ability to help people when he himself is hurting goes the Order of Merlin, First Class." He was handed a ring and he shook fudges hand he walked up to Dumbledore and shook his to.  
  
His parents were clapping again; Percy was talking to the wizard who looked like he wanted to leave. Fred and George had fireworks flying from their wands. Bill and Charlie were having streamers shoot out of their wands. Ginny was hugging him fiercely as he smiled. Having done something that not even his brothers had achieved.  
  
"Ms. Granger. For protecting the injured and not losing her head under pressure goes the Order of Merlin, First Class." Wild applause echoed as she shook Fudge's hand and gave Dumbledore a hug. She walked down to her parents who were smiling proudly at her. She went over and hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before going back to her parents and hugging them tightly.  
  
"To Harry Potter." The room went deathly silent as he stepped up on his crutches. "For doing what few wizards would have the courage or power to do I award the Star of Merlin to Harry Potter. On behalf of the wizarding world I thank you." Fudge bowed formally and shook his hand as he handed him the ring.  
  
It was a white gold ring with words around it saying "The Star of Merlin ~ Harry Potter". Merlin's face was in a star and it was the most prestigious award ever given. Harry smiled at the people in the crowd somewhat sadly as he walked over and clasped hands with Dumbledore.  
  
They looked at each other for a few minutes and both pulled the other in for a hug and Harry said "Thank you" in a grateful whisper. Dumbledore nodded as Harry started to exit off the stage to thunderous applause.  
  
"If you'll wait just one minute, Mr. Potter." said Fudge stopping him. Harry turned around his crutches making him move slowly.  
  
"As most of you know. Sirius Black killed 13 people. One of the people was a wizard named Peter Petigrew." Most people nodded at this chatting lowly to their neighbors.  
  
"Peter Petigrew has just shown up and announced that he killed those muggles and was the secret keeper for his friends Lily and James Potter." Gasps flew around the room and Harry looked up daring to hope.  
  
"Sirius Black was asked to come to the ministry. W told him if this proved false he could leave and we would not chase him. We tested both under the strongest truth potion found. They both told the same story." Murmurs again filled the room and Harry smiled wildly.  
  
"Sirius Black is cleared of all charges against him and Peter Petigrew for coming forward and saving Harry Potters life on wizard's debt will spend up to 20 years in Azakaban." Sirius walked in smiling at the gasps around the room.  
  
He was looking much healthier and he had lost the haunted look Azakaban had given him. "Hey Harry!" He yelled rushing forward and embracing the boy ruffling his hair.  
  
And you know what? That's the end.  
  
Well their were a FEW other things but I think I'll save those for a rainy day.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength  
  
And I want to thank you now  
  
For all the ways you were right there for me  
  
You were right there for me  
  
For always  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
AN: Thanks for all who reviewed. The format of this was really bugging me so I decided to fix it up a bit. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
